Disclosure of document images, such as check, invoice, and receipt images and related documents can be a significant privacy problem. Knowledge of who gave how much money to whom, and even for what, may be of interest to media organizations, business competitors, and criminals alike. Steganographic techniques have been used to conceal tracking data within documents and documents images using many steganographic techniques. However, such techniques often fail due to poor quality reproduction of compromised documents and document images, awareness and redaction of steganographic markers, and the like.